Club Penguin Revolution
The Club Penguin Revolution was a revolution is Club Penguin that resulted in the death of 25,000 penguins which included the three dictators of Club Penguin, President Polo Field, Vice President Spike Hike, and Chairman of Parliament Businessmoose. Prologue Around the same time as the Third Frost War, seven years after the Disney Political Party had taken over the government in 2007, Club Penguinians were sick and tired of the dictatorship. The rebels elected Sensei as their President. A force of 100,000 rebel soldiers, consisting of 90,000 penguins, 5,000 ninjas, and 5,000 EPF agents was put together to fight the dictatorship. By smuggling supplies from foreign countries, military bases, police stations, and the EPF HQ, the rebels were able to gather 105,986 bulletproof vests, 214,986 pistols, 105,432 rifles, 96,864 sub-machine guns, 45,697 machine guns, 108,978 hand grenades, and 112,754 helmets. With secret donations from Sealden, they were able to get 15 armored cars, 2 tanks, and 3 helicopters. On December 30, 2014, riots started in the capital, Club Penguin City, in front of the Club Penguin National Capital Complex. Around 6:00 pm, December 31st, 2014, 1,000 ACP soldiers opened fire on peaceful protesters, killing 15 and wounding 21. By now Club Penguinians were fed up with the government. This incident attracted the attention of the rest of the world. NATO, and the Snowropean Union met to aid the revolution. A total of 250,000 NATO and SU soldiers, 200 armored cars, 150 tanks, 300 helicopters, 150 ships, and 250 ships headed for Club Penguin to aid the rebellion. First a task force would be sent to kill the three dictators, President Polo Field, Vice President Spike Hike, and Chairman of Parliament Businessmoose. A sleek SUV turned up outside the Field Estate in Club Penguin . Four masked penguins in ninja suits jumped out, with Sensei, Aunt Arctic, and Gary, jumping out moments later. "It is time to topple the dictatorship on this island." said Sensei, before the four ninjas climbed up the wall of the mansion, and clung onto some vines, before jumping through an open window. Mumbling could be heard coming from the room, before a penguin was dragged onto a balcony, screaming. This penguin was Polo Field. "HELPPP! GARY!!! HELP MEEEEE!" screamed Polo Field before being shot in the leg by a ninja who was getting a headache from Polo Field's yelling. Polo Field collapsed and started saying things like "Argghhhh... This really hurts... Help me... Someone please...". Suddenly, he was thrown down from the balcony by the ninjas, who then made their way down the balcony. "Mr. Field, you are charged with the crime of running a Dictatorship, which is unconstitutional. How do you plead?" asked one of the ninjas. "NOT GUILTY! PLEASSEEE!" screamed Polo Field, now yelling his head off. "Very well then. The court finds you guilty. Punishment, DEATH!" yelled the ninja, before he walked up to Polo Field and tied him to a nearby tree. The four ninjas then walked to the car and got four machine guns out of the car. "SPARE ME!" screamed Polo Field, now trying to escape. The four ninjas lined up in front of the tree, holding the machine guns. Polo Field was now desperately trying to escape, while Sensei and Gary watched, with Aunt Arctic back in the car speaking to the driver about going to the "others". Suddenly, machine gun fire could be heard by everyone within 700 metres. One of the Club Penguin dictators was dead. All of the penguins piled into the car, and the sleek black car drove away from Polo Field's dead body, and drove in the direction of Spike Hike's mansion. The Hike mansion was harder to infiltrate since it had an iron fence with spikes. But luckily they brought a chainsaw. That made everything easier. the ninjas then stormed the mansion, but Spike Hike tried to call CPPD. However, a ninja grabbed him out onto the balcony. They threw Spike Hike down and machine-gunned him. Another dictator was dead. The rebels then drove the SUV to the Moose Estate, to kill the last of the dictator leaders. However a security guard spotted them. The guard picked up his walkie-talkie and said "Unidentified subjects tresspassing with weapons, immediate backup requested." Minutes later about 10 security guards arrived. The security guards opened fire. Then a ninja took out a machine gun. RATATATATATATA All the guards were either killed or wounded. However, Businessmoose learned of the rebellion and escaped through secret tunnels to a basement under the Lighthouse, where his friends Megg and Ninja were waiting. Meanwhile the anti-dictatorship penguins discovered the tunnels to get to the lighthouse. However it needed a code. "I can open that easily, since I'm the Director." Said Aunt Arctic. She the took out her EPF phone and opened it. Then all the penguins proceded down the tunnel. Meanwhile in the Lighthouse basement. "Oh no, they're coming!" shouted Businessmoose. I need to go. "Call the ACP to be at the Lighthouse and in front of the Mine." said Businessmoose. "Yes sir." said an EPF agent loyal to Businessmoose. Minutes later an ACP jeep convoy parked in front of the Lighthouse. Businessmoose stepped in followed by his bodyguards, and other EPF agents loyal to him. The rest would meet him later. The ACP convoy speeded off towards the Mine, where they would set up a permanent camp. Meanwhile at the EPF HQ the anti-dictatorship penguins had reached the lighthouse, which was barricaded by the EPF agents left behind. However the anti-dictatorship forces, consisting of most of the EPF and Gary and Sensei got through the barricades. Ninja was immediately gunned down by an EPF Agent. Megg escaped but tripped over a net as she went outside the door and fell. She was then shot by a EPF agent. In other parts of CP thousands of anti-dictatorship supporters were being killed. Dictatorship Planes dropped bombs on igloos, where innocent penguins lived, in an effort to make sure penguins would not support anyone, by using fear tactics on penguins and other innocent creatures. Many dictatorship supporters tried to use Aqua Grabbers and Hydro Hoppers but Gary reprogramed them and they sank, killing all of them. Back at the mine, thousands of troops, broke in and stormed the place, killing all the ACP in there. Only Businessmoose was spared. He was brought out to the Dojo Courtyard in front of a crowd of Anti-Dictatorship Supporters. "BOOO! KILL HIM!" screamed the crowd. A Ninja came out with a machine gun and another ninja tied Businessmoose to the Card-Jitsu posts that were usually used to show movies to penguins who wanted to find out more about Card-Jitsu easily. "SHOOT HIM! KILL HIM!" screamed the crowd. "NO! PLEASE!" yelled Businessmoose. "Mr. Moose, you are charged with genocide of innocent creatures, murder, and running a unconstitutional dictatorship. The court finds you guilty, and sentences you to death!" said a Ninja, before putting some extra bullets in the machine gun. "DON'T SHOOT ME!" screamed Businessmoose. "Very well. FIRE!" screamed a ninja, before "RATATATATATATATAT" was the only thing that could be heard for hundreds of metres. Businessmoose dropped down dead on the post. "HURRAY! DEATH TO THE DICTATORS! LET US AT THEIR BODIES!" screamed the crowd. The ninjas threw the bodies down of Ninja (Ironically), Megg, Polo Field, Spike Hike, and of course, Businessmoose. The crowd stamped on them and threw them all over the place while looting the bodies of the riches that the dictators had stolen from them throughout the years of their evil, oppressive, and corrupt regime. Sensei then stood up on a podium and started a speech. "Today citizens of the newly founded Republic of Club Penguin, we have destroyed the dictatorship. Rockhopper Island however, has had a Dictatorship installed, and the Monarchy overthrown! We will work in Rockhopper Island not for Monarchies or Dictatorships, but we will work for the grand ideology of Democracy! Long live the Republic of Club Penguin!" he said, before he stepped down, and Mingese-style fireworks exploded in the air all around the Dojo, creating a ironically beautiful setting to the site of the execution of a evil, oppressive, and corrupt dictator. Chicks gasped at the wonderful fireworks, and ninjas handed out traditional Jepenese and Mingese meals from the ninja's home nations. Suddenly, a propeller plane could be heard above. The plane, which was dressed in a wonderful coat of velvet red robes, landed in front of the Dojo. Toddle Grey stepped out, followed by a prominent Snowleviet official. "Good evening, comrade president of Club Penguin!" said Toddle Grey, coming up the ancient carved stone steps to greet Sensei. "Good evening, Mr. Grey." replied Sensei, the new President of Club Penguin. "The Snowleviet Union is going to be invading Rockhopper Island." said the prominent official, adjusting his glasses. "Yes, and we are also offering your new, fledging nation, a offer." said Toddle Grey. "The offer is?" asked Sensei. "We will provide your republic with rations for your troops, military-grade weapons, patrol boats, tanks, and military-grade vehicles. All we ask for in return, is for you to not interfere in our interests around the Archipelago." said the prominent official, who then started adjusting his glasses once more. "Hmm. Your offer seems decent. But what are your interests?" asked Sensei. "Our interests are:" said the prominent official, before presenting a fine Mingese-style paper to Sensei. It was written in Mingese, due to the fact it had been typed up by the Mingese Socialist Snowleviet Republic Communist Party divisions foreign department. Category:War